Candy Red
by Gingernyan
Summary: The game is over, everyone has settled back down. Although Karkat suddenly contacts John again. What could it be for this time? Johnkat
1. Chapter 1

**- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling *&$^)&#*! )?& ****[?]**** at 16:47 –**

**CG: HELLO?**

**?: hi Karkat! Hehe**

**CG: JOHN? TROLLIAN IS BEHAVING LIKE AN INCOHERENT BUFFOON AND I CAN'T SEE ANYBODIES NAME.**

**?: yeah it's me. how did it get messed up?**

**CG: I DON'T HAVE THE SLIGHTEST CLUE.**

**?: ah well that sucks…**

**CG: HOPEFULLY IT IS TEMPORARY BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN ANNOYING THE CRAP OUT OF ME. **

**CG: I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND YOU FOREVER. **

**?: maybe Sollux can fix it for you.**

**CG: I'LL ASK HIM LATER.**

**?: okay… and why were you looking for me?**

**CG: WELL IT HAS JUST BEEN AD BORING AS A TIED UP MUTE CENTIPEDE AROUND HERE.**

**?: hehehe and…**

**CG: AND? DOES THERE HAVE TO BE AN AND?**

**?: I guess not… but why me?**

**CG: I DON'T KNOW. I JUST FELT LIKE PASSING THE TIME TALKING TO YOU. IS THAT A PROBLEM? WE ARE FRIENDS ARE WE NOT?**

**?: we're friends. Just most of the time we talk, you rant about something.**

**CG: I KNOW. I GUESS I WOULD RANT TO YOU RIGHT NOW BUT I LATELY I SUPPOSE I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO "MATURE".**

**?:…**

**CG: WHAT?**

**?: you mature**

**?: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. HA.**

**CG: HEY!**

**?: :B sorry**

**CG: BLUH. I ACCEPT YOUR NEGILIBLE HUMAN APOLOGY.**

**?: hahahahaha okay thanks Karkat. I would hate it if you were mad at me.**

**CG: YOU… YOU DON'T WANT TO HAVE DETESABLE FEELINGS TOWARDS ME? I'M SURPRISED. EVEN I FEEL A SUBSTANCIAL AMOUNT OF BITTERNESS TOWARD MYSELF. **

**?:i don't hate anyone. There are people i dislike but not hate. hehe.**

**CG: WELL THAT IS GOOD. I CAN'T HELP BUT EXPERIENCE IMMENSE HATRED TOWARD MANY INDIVIDUALS. **

**?: i've noticed. hehe.**

**CG: YOU KEEP "HEHEHE"ING**

**?:sorry**

**CG: WHAT IS SO LAUGHABLE?**

**?: uh… nothing is funny…**

**CG: AND STOP APOLOGIZING**

**?: sorry**

**CG: STOP**

**?: sorry…hehehehe**

**CG: SERIOUSLY YOU CANNOT LAUGH OVER NAUGHT! THERE YOU ARE DOING IT AGAIN!**

**?: sorry I guess… never mind**

**CG: YOU GUESS WHAT?**

**?: nothing**

**CG: JOHN. I CAN TELL IT'S NOT NOTHING. I'M NOT THAT SENSELESS AND DEFINITELY NOT AS STUPID AS YOU.**

**?: …hehehehehehehehhahahahahaha**

**CG: ARGH!**

**?: sorry**

**CG: OKAY JOHN. YOU KNOW WHAT?**

**?: what?**

**CG: SINCE YOU ARE BEING TREMENDOUSLY INFURIATING TO ME, I'M GOING TO ASK YOU A QUESTION THAT IS EXCEEDINGLY AWKWARD FOR YOU.**

**?: okay…**

**CG: …DO YOU STILL… CONSIDER YOURSELF "NOT A HOMOSEXUAL" OR WHAT EVER THAT STRANGE TERM IS.**

**CG:…**

**CG:I DON'T HAVE ANY ULTERIOR MOTIVES.**

**CG: I'M JUST ASKING TO MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE… **

**?:…uh… I can't say yes or no if that makes any sense…**

**CG: WHATEVER THAT'S FINE. IT'S NOT LIKE I'D BE PLEASED IF YOU SAID NO BECAUSE THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME. I DON'T KNOW WHY THAT WAS THE THOUGHTLESS QUESTION I ASKED.**

**?: Karkat**

**CG: WHAT JOHN? **

**?: truth**

**CG: WHAT TRUTH?**

**?: why you asked me that?**

**CG: I SAID I HAD NO ULTERIOR MOTIVE. JUST SOME PART OF ME WAS…**

**CG:CURIOUS…**

**?: why?**

**CG: I DON'T KNOW WHY I WANTED TO KNOW!**

**?: okay…hehe**

**CG: WHY WOULD I UNDERSTAND WHY I FELT THE NEED TO KNOW SUCH N INSIGNIFICANT THING.**

**CG: …**

**?: if you don't understand, that's okay.**

**CG: WELL MAYBE I… NO…NOTHING **

**?: i'm waiting for an answer**

**CG: TO WHAT?**

**?: hehe**

**CG: JOHN!**

**?: you know what, I'm sorry. you don't have to tell me.**

**CG: JOHN.**

**CG: NO**

**CG: OKAY I ADMIT I KNOW WHAT I NEED TO TELL YOU. ITS NOT GOOD TO KEEP IT TO MYSELF FOR LONG.**

**?: Karkat…okay…**

**CG: I… UH… I SHOULD BE THE BEST AT SAYING THIS…**

**CG: UM**

**CG: WELL IT SEEMS THAT I…I DON'T HATE YOU JOHN.**

**?: i knew that!**

**CG: WELL… AND I MOST LIKELY NEVER HATED YOU. I FIND YOU INTRIGUING, JOHN. YOUR EYES ARE LIKE STRIKING SAPPHIRES AND THOSE DUMB LOOKING TEETH THAT PROTRUDE FROM YOUR MOUTH, I ****FIND ACTUALLY VERY ENDEARING.**

**?: !**

**CG: AND I **

**CG: I THINK THAT…**

**CG: I MAY HAVE… RED FEELINGS…FOR YOU JOHN…**

**?: …red feelings…**

**CG: YES VERY RED FEELINGS**

**CG: …**

**?: Karkat, you like me?**

**CG: YES JOHN I LIKE YOU, IN MORE THAN A PLATONIC FRIEND WAY AT THAT.**

**?: you mean that right? it's not a joke?**

**?: you're not just**

**?: messing with me**

**CG: NO I'M NOT MESSING WITH YOU. I COULDN'T MESS WITH YOU ABOUT THIS.**

**?: everyone can… lie about liking…**

**?: just to get something**

**?: it's not fair**

**?: people should know better**

**?: it hurts**

**CG: JOHN I FLUSH YOU. PLEASE BELIEVE ME AND TELL ME… WHO HURT YOU? **

**?: no one…**

**CG:SO THEN WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?**

**?:i'm sorry**

**CG: JOHN? WAIT…YOU DON'T LIKE ME BACK DO YOU…**

**?: i… I do… but I'm not sure…in what way…**

**CG:…**

**CG: AS I EXPECTED…**

**?: god… I'm sorry…**

**?: now I've hurt you**

**CG:I WASN'T PLANNING ON GETTING MY HOPES UP ANYWAY**

**?: don't be mad…I do like you…**

**CG: I'M NOT MAD**

**?: Karkat… I'm so sorry**

**CG:…**

**?: I just… I'm not… i… **

**CG: I DON'T WANT TO FORCE YOU TO FLUSH ME JOHN… LISTEN, AS LONG AS YOU'RE HAPPY, I AM HAPPY.**

**?: …**

**?: Karkat…**

**CG: ?**

**?: the last relationship that I was in…was with a guy…**

**?: he was… crazy protective. I wasn't even allowed to walk home by myself.**

**CG: I GET HIM…I WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT. IF YOU DID… I DON'T THINK I COULD STAND IT. BUT OF YOU ARE DISPLEASED ABOUT YOUR PREVIOUS RELATIONSHIP, JUST LET IT GO. I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU'RE DOWN… **

**?:karkat… why do you yell at me when I don't tell you the truth?**

**CG: THAT'S… OUT OF THE BLUE BUT… I HAVE ANGER ISSUES… AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRUE THOUGHTS ARE ABOUT EVERYTHING… I WANT TO KNOW YOUR REAL FEELINGS.**

**?: why…?**

**CG: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU JOHN!**

**CG: I TRULY DO!**

**?: just let me talk… and i'll tell you…**

**CG: I'M LISTENING**

**?: he… got mad. i wasn't allowed friends. he always thought was cheating on him with Dave. And he…kind of… Dave and I are bros. why would he think that? God, that was my fault.**

**CG: WHAT DID THAT SCUM DO TO YOU? AND JOHN I PROMISE, I'D RESPECT YOUR FRIENDSHIPS.**

**?: we… uh… dad knows and we stopped dating… he got mad… and Dave called and god he… uh…**

**CG:?**

**?: he kind of… we may have…**

**CG: ?**

**?: he…**

**CG: ?**

**?: just…no I can't… I'm sorry…**

**CG: IT'S OKAY… YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME NOW. JUST JOHN, WHATEVER HE DID… I'D NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOU JOHN. **

**?: I know… but still… I guess I'm just scared.**

**CG: I KNOW. YOU'RE A SWEET, FRAGILE BOY.**

**?: he was bigger than me in every way… and he…he got mad…**

**CG:DID HE HIT YOU?**

**?: hehehehehehe…hehehe…**

**CG: JOHN, YOU'RE NERVOUS AREN'T YOU?**

**?:hehe… I'm such a baby.**

**CG: DARN IT JOHN, THAT'S WHY I LOVE YOU. **

**?:hehe…hehehe…**

**CG: DO YOU REALLY NOT TRUST ME?**

**?: no Karkat… I… I.. you… just…**

**CG: I KNOW I'M A GIANT DOUCHE. **

**?: no Karkat… I… I do... I love you Karkat…**

**?: god**

**?: hehehehe…**

**?:he… **

**CG: YOU…**

**CG: YOU DO?**

**CG: YOU LOVE ME?**

**CG: YOU'RE FEELINGS ARE THE SAME AS MINE? **

**CG: NOW YOU BETTER NOT BE JOKING.**

**?: no Karkat…I really do like you… I can trust you…**

**?: …i wouldn't joke about that… **

**?: never**

**?: i couldn't be that mean**

**CG: YOU SERIOUSLY…**

**CG: REALLY?**

**?: yes Karkat… i really do… i just didn't know how but… i do…**

**CG: DARN IT JOHN**

**CG: IT'S GOOD YOU CAN'T SEE ME THOUGH.**

**CG: I'M SITTING HERE LIKE A GODDANG IDIOT CRYING FOR NO GODDANG PURPOSE THAT MAKES SENSE.**

**?: karkat… I'm sorry… I made you cry…**

**CG: NO JOHN… I'M HAPPY… I CANNOT EVEN BEGIN TO COMPRHEND THIS… WHY DO I HAVE TO FEEL SO STRONGLY ABOUT YOU EGBERT?**

**?:karkat… I'm sorry… I made you cry…**

**CG: STOP APOLOGIZING…**

**CG: DARNIT JOHN**

**CG: YOU'RE SO CUTE**

**?: hehehe :B**

**CG: I JUST WANT TO SMASH MY FACE INTO YOURS IN A PASSIONATE MANNER…**

**CG: UH I MEAN…**

**?: god…**

**CG: I MEANT KISS YOU…**

**?:hehehe…**

**CG: WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO STUPID…? ACTING ALL FREAKING CREEPY ON YOU…**

**CG: I BET NOW YOU'RE METAPHORICALLY BACKING AWAY FROM ME IN DIGUST **

**?: hehehehe…**

**?: you're not creepy**

**CG: EGBERT, I THINK I AM PRETTY CREEPY FOR HAVING SUCH IMMENSE FEELINGS FOR A HUMAN.**

**?: then I must be pretty creepy too. i'm in love with a troll. **

**CG: JOHN…**

**?: karkat… i think i'll be able to get the teleporter over here up and running in a few minutes. would you like to come over?**

**CG: COME OVER THERE? OF COURSE! WHY WOULD I SAY NO?**

**?: hahaha okay, i'll get it ready. i'll bring my pda so we can still chat.**

**CG: OKAY**

**?: now all that's cleared up… what's up?**

**CG: OH YOU KNOW, JUST SITTING BEHIND THE COMPUTER, GRINNING LIKE AN IDIOT…**

**CG: THINKING ABOUT A WHOLE BUNCH OF DUMB CHEESE FROM THOSE CHEESEY BUT USEFUL ROMANCE MOVIES…**

**?: wanna have a movie marathon? **

**CG: SURE… IT WOULD BE NICE TO BE ABLE TO WATCH A MOVIE WITH YOU…**

**?: haha bring, some over **

?: okay, it should work now… but just to be safe, i think i'll send one of my dad's cake** through **

**CG: ALRIGHT… HAHA**

**?: is it there?**

**CG: UH… YEAH IT'S HERE.**

**CG: WELL IT'S IN ONE PIECE SO I GUESS IT'S SAFE TO COME OVER.**

**?: okay i'm ready when you are!**

**CG: OKAY READY.**

**Karkat stands on the teleporter and suddenly vanishes into green haze. He reappears in a new place. A human boy with a toothy smile and glasses in front of his big blue eyes stands before him. They both stare at each other, and both slightly blush. "i… uh Karkat… hello." Karkat shuffled for a bit then he stepped forward, "HELLO JOHN," Karkat wraps his arms tightly around John, almost lifting up, even though he was taller than the troll. "I… I FLUSH YOU…"**

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All characters and homestuck belong to Andrew Hussie

**AN: **Thanks to **musicalBlink** to being my first reviewer and for leaving some nice feeback! Thank you! Anyway enjoy some more Johnkat fluffiness!

* * *

Karkat slowly released John and scratched his cheek blushing, "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN HOW LONG, A SWEEP AND A HALF?" John giggled, "yeah, it's been that long. What happened?"  
" THE TELEPORTALIZERS ALL SHUT DOWN AS WELL AS ALL CONTACT WITH OTHER PLANETS. BUT OVER THE COMPUTER, YOU DIDN'T SEEM SURPRISED TO SEE ME BACK."

"i knew that you didn't leave me just because, so i would always check to see if you came back, every day. i couldn't believe you would ever leave," John smiled and his face turned a light red from his confession. "it's been so long though, Karkat, i'm really happy though. i was almost getting to the point where i thought that we'd never see each other again, that i'd never get to hold you…" Karkat pulled John back into his embrace. "NOW YOU CAN HOLD ME ALL YOU WANT."

The two stayed into the squeeze for a moment before Karkat pulled away again. "JOHN, YOU'VE GOTTEN SO MUCH TALLER. I CAN'T EVEN CONSIDER MYSELF ALMOST YOUR HEIGHT NOW."

"haha, short boys are cuter anyway," John chuckled and grabbing the trolls hand. "let's go to my room." John led Karkat up the stairs into his respective bedroom. Karkat had seen it before, seeing how he could always see John while trolling him, but he still looked around upon entering. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the crappy movie posters on John's wall. Hopefully he'd get to show the human some good movies tonight. "you hungry?"

"NO WHY?"

"okay, i was about to make dinner, so i wanted to see if you wanted some."

"YOU'RE MAKING IT?"

"yeah, the only thing my dad can make is baked goods."

"IF YOU'RE MAKING IT, THEN I'LL TRY SOME." John reddened at this remark.

"i… i'll be right back," John headed out and Karkat followed him.

"I'LL COME WITH YOU." John grinned and the two made their way back down to the kitchen. There really wasn't a point in going upstairs in the first place. Once in the kitchen, John began pulling out various kitchen utensils and foods, as well as a box incasing many yellow straw like things. "WHAT ON ALTERNIA IS THAT?" Karkat queried as John poured them into a pot of now boiling water.

"it's spaghetti."

"SPAGHETTI? THAT'S THE STRANGEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD OF. EATING SOMETHING THAT LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE TOOK A YELLOW WORM, PLUCKED OUT ALL THE ORGANS, AND SQUISHED IT INTO A PERFECTLY STRAIGHT MOLD. NOW WHY IS IT GETTING A SQUISHY AND WRIGGLY? IS IT COMING BACK TO LIFE? GOD YOU HUMANS ARE UNCIVILIZED!" John cracked up at his remark that showed just how alien he was.

"no, it's not worms or coming 'back to life'. they're just made from flour and water."

"OH… SO LIKE CAKE? I THOUGHT YOU HATED BAKED GOODS."

"just a little different. cake has a bit more ingredients then this," John still continued chuckling. Karkat was like a little boy.

"WELL I KNOW THAT, I'VE MADE A CAKE BEFORE."

"you can cook?" John looked over at Karkat surprised.

"KINDA. NOT MANY ANY TROLLS HERE EAT FOOD PREPARED BUT I FOUND IT RATHER INTERESTING. I TOOK UP THE HOBBY DURING THAT SWEEP AND A HALF OF PURE BOREDOM. I CAN COOK MEAT WELL… THAT'S ABOUT IT…WELL I ALSO TRIED TO LEARN HOW TO MAKE FOOD SORT OF LIKE CAKE. I THOUGHT IF I COULD EVER SEE YOU AGAIN THAT I'D TRY TO MAKE YOU LIKE BAKED DELIGHTS. I FOUND THEM QUITE APPETIZING." His completion faded into a light red as he explained his new human hobby and feeding John.

"i'll try some of your food if you make some." John giggled once again and went back to cooking the pasta. The spaghetti finished and was deposited evenly into two plates. The couple sat down across from each other at the table. John began to eat and glance up at Karkat between each bite. He hadn't touched it yet. "you going to eat?"

"I WILL JUST…" he poked it with his fork. "IT JUST LOOKS SO WEIRD."

"come on, just try it!" Karkat scooped some onto his fork and lifted it to his mouth. He carefully took a bite and chewed. He looked at the plate stunned.

"THIS IS ACTUALLY INCREDIBLY TASTY. YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO TEACH THIS TO ME SOMETIME!" Karkat continued shoving down forkfuls of the noodles in fascination with this new dish. They finished eating, cleaned up the dishes and headed into John's living room.

"um…wanna watch that movie now?" John asked, was there a tense tone to his voice? Karkat doubted it, why would he be suddenly nervous anyway?

"OH RIGHT, SURE. I HAVE IT HERE." Karkat pulled out one of his troll romance comedy movies and handed it to John who proceeded to set it up. Karkat settled down on the couch and John turned off the lights and took a spot next to him, and pressed play. The two didn't sit very closely like a normal couple would and John seemed to be acting strange. His eyes flickered from the TV to Karkat and back again repeatedly. "JOHN… ARE YOU OKAY?"

"oh… what? o...of course i'm fine…" John blushed. Karkat looked at him disbelievingly. He wasn't fine, something was up. Did it have to do with that crazy ex who hurt John? Karkat inched closer to him.

"YOU DON'T SEEM FINE."

"no… i really am okay…" Karkat wouldn't believe him. Slowly, Karkat moved his hand to lay on top of John's, who flinched.

"JOHN, YOU'RE NERVOUS AREN'T YOU?" He didn't answer, which pretty much meant yes. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE WORRIED AROUND ME. I KNOW THIS HAS TO DO WITH THAT OTHER GUY. I PROMISE, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT WHATEVER HE DID TO HURT YOU, I WILL NEVER DO." Karkat looked at John seriously. "I PROMISE."

"i know… i know you won't hurt me. but part of me is to scared. it's like i'm scared you'll just turn and attack me. but more than that, I love you so much Karkat. i feel that i'll do something to push you away." John looked down flushed.

"JOHN, I WON'T LEAVE, NOR WILL I HURT YOU. JOHN I FLUSH YOU WITH ALL OF MY BEING. I LOVE YOU FOR YOU AND ALL YOUR CRAPPY DECISIONS. THAT WILL NEVER CHANGE." Karkat begins to entangle his fingers with John's. "JOHN…"

"Karkat…" John smiles, "i believe you." Karkat blushes furiously.

"JOHN… UM, I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M EVEN GOING TO ASK THIS, SINCE I PRETTY MUCH KNOW THE ANSWER BUT… CAN I CALL YOU MY MATESPRIT NOW?" John blushes back. Although he doesn't answer, directly that is. He leans closely to Karkat and suddenly presses his lips against the troll's. Karkat is taking aback by John's sudden movement and doesn't move in surprise. John pulls away blushing madly and looks at his shoes.

"of course, you can… and i'll call you my boyfriend…"

"GOOD." This time, Karkat leaned into John, returning his kiss with his own. He was careful to make it smooth and gentle. He pulled away and laid his arm across John's shoulders and pulled his body close.

"Karkat, will you promise to love me forever?" Karkat grinned.

"OF COURSE, I PROMISE TO FLUSH YOU FOREVER MORE, EVEN AFTER I DIE. I PROMISE TO LOVE AND PROTECT AND CHERISH JOHN EGBERT EVEN AFTER THE END OF TIME."

"i do too."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. All the characters and such belong to Andrew Hussie**

* * *

The movie ended and the credits rolled down the TV screen. Although it was over, the coupled had barely paid attention to the movie. They had spent most of it talking and cuddling up to each other. They didn't even really notice it had finished until John detected that the room, other than their voices, was silent. "wow, we just missed almost the whole movie." John turned off the TV and the dvd player to turn back to Karkat. He was sitting, legs crossed under him, staring at his matesprit with a slight grin painted across his face. The troll rarely smiled. John returned to Karkat, grabbed his hand, and began to pull him back upstairs with him. How many times will they change floors? They once again, entered John's room, "oh also Karkat, this kind of a random question, but what happened to you and all the trolls after Alternia exploded? i mean i know we lost all connection, but where did you go?"

"WELL I GUESS THAT BE NESSESSARY TO EXPLAIN. I'M NOT REALLY SURE ABOUT THE FULL DETAIL OF IT BUT WE DID GO TO EARTH, HOWEVER WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE AND WITH NO WAY TO CONTACT YOU, WE WERE PRETTY MUCH STRANDED. SOLLUX, WITH SOME HELP FROM EVERYONE, HAD TO ULITMATELY CONSTRUCT COMPLETELY NEW EVERYTHING. AS YOU KNOW, THAT TOOK QUITE AN EXTENSIVE AMOUNT OF TIME. WE ONLY GOT CONNECTION TODAY. THERE WERE SOME BUGS BUT IT WORKED OUT OKAY. EVERYONE ALSO BEGAN TO GET BACK IN TOUCH WITH YOU GUYS SO I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF SOME OTHER TROLLS WERE AT THE OTHER'S HOUSES AS WELL. MAYBE YOU SHOULD ASK THEM." John nodded after listening to the extensive but simple explanation and sat down at his computer.

"good idea." Karkat watched over John as he began to contact his friends.

**ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 21:56**

**EB: hey dave**

**EB: did any troll happen to contact you today?**

**TG: yeah terezi just randomly started talking to me i was really freaked out i thought they were all dead or something **

**TG: apparently she has a working teleportalizer and shes over here now**

**EB: i see. Karkat is over here now too. apparently all the trolls are on earth now.**

**TG: yeah rose told me kanaya is over at her place**

**EB: have you talked to Jade?**

**TG: naw she wont respond**

**EB: i'll try to reach her. **

**EB: good luck with Terezi.**

**TG: john you…**

**ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 21:59**

**EB: jade?**

**GG: oh hi john! **

**GG: i would love to chat but nine trolls just ended up over here! did you know that they all aren't dead? :)**

**EB: yeah. Kanaya is with Rose, Terezi is with Dave and Karkat is over here with me.**

**GG: really? thats good! well i have to go tend to all this craziness! **

**GG: talk you later! :) **

John turned back to Karkat, "well it seems you're right. i guess it's good they're all okay."

"YEAH, AND I EXPECTED MOST OF THEM TO FLOCK TO JADE. SHE DOES HAVE TO BIGGEST HOUSE ANYWAY."

"haha, absolutely." John spun his chair around and rose from his seat, "but i'm just happy you're here with me." He pulls Karkat into yet another hug. "tomorrow, want to go out on a date with me?"

"A DATE? YOU'RE REFFERING TO WHEN HUMAN COUPLES GO ON AN OUTING WITH ONE ANOTHER? IF THAT IS SO, I'D BE THRILLED TO GO."

"good. i want to show you around a bit; take you to the mall and such."

"THE MALL? WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THAT?"

"you'll see soon," John giggled and pulled himself off the troll. He looked towards the clock on his desk. "my dad should be home soon."

"OH RIGHT. I FORGOT ABOUT YOUR FATHER-LUSCUS."

"i still have a bit longer before i move out."

"WILL HE CARE THAT I'M HERE?"

"nope, he normally doesn't bother me unless i bother him." John yawned. "it guess i'm pretty tired," he laughed once again. Karkat also remembered that fact that humans slept at night. He'd probably have to get used to the human schedule since he was most likely going to be living here from now on.

"WANT TO SLEEP?"

"i guess i should if i want to wake up early and spend the whole day with you."

"W…WHERE SHOULD I GO?"

"where? just sleep with me." Karkat's face lit up like a bright red Christmas bulb.

"YO...YOU W…WANT ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU?" Karkat stuttered, flustered and surprised. John also began to blush and nervously look at his hands which were fumbling with each other.

"i trust you… you won't do anything to me."

"I WON'T DO ANYTHING YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DO." John nodded.

"i know," with that John pulled Karkat into the bed with him. He took off his glasses and draped the covers over them both. The two just stared at each other awkwardly until John turned to face the ceiling, "k…karkat stop staring at me like that."

"OH… UH SORRY…JUST YOUR EYES ARE REALLY ATTRACTIVE…" Karkat also turned away blushing.

"they're just normal eyes…" John flushed.

"WELL I THINK THAT THEY ARE WONDERFUL NORMAL EYES."

"you're so clique."

"I KNOW YOU LIKE IT.""

"shut up," John turned away and closed his eyes. "let me sleep…" Karkat wrapped his arms around him and pulled their bodies close.

"GOODNIGHT."

Morning soon crept onto Earth. The sun landed right onto Karkat and he awoke rubbing his eyes. "JOHN?" The troll looked down to see his partner sleeping soundly next to him. Karkat blushed at the sight of the humans sleeping face. He looked so sweet and innocent. He rose from bed, carefully as not to disturb the boy and left the room. He made his way to the kitchen; he was going to attempt to make his matesprit some breakfast. After looking for everything he needed for quite some time, he got to work.

* * *

**AN: These past couple chapters were written quite a while ago so now I'll be writing them in the present again. Also sorry this one isn't fluffy as it should be ;) just wait until later! Also thank you to everyone who reads and especially the ones who review! Anyway, ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

As Karkat had almost finished his breakfast concoction when suddenly, a pair of fleshy, soft hands blinded the troll. "WHAT THE…" Karkat flailed about until he heard a familiar chuckle come from behind. "EGBERT!" John stepped to the side of his grumpy troll matesprit.

"you're making me breakfast?" John leans over to look at the batter Karkat was heating in a pan.

"YES, I THOUGHT IT'D BE A GOOD IDEA, SINCE YOU MADE ME SOME FOOD. I THOUGHT I'D TRY TO MAKE YOU A HUMAN BREAKFAST."

"aww thank you," John grasped Karkat from the side pulling him into a half-hug. "i can't wait to try it!"

The troll made human pancakes were soon finished and the couple sat down to eat. John took his first bite hesitantly. He paused after swallowing. "wow, Karkat this is a lot better than i was expecting!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" John giggled.

"nothing, hehe."

They soon finished the meal and John grabbed Karkat's arm, and pulls him back upstairs. John quickly hands the troll a dark purple sweatshirt and black jeans. "here, put this on!"

"WHY?"

"i'm going to take you out today! so come on get dressed!"

"WE'RE GOING OUT?"

"yeah, remember last night I told you that I was going to take you on a date!"

"OH RIGHT, YOU DID SAY THAT." Karkat slightly blushed and began to change into John's outfit.

"i hope you like those clothes. i've never worn them since they're not my style."

"WELL, HUMAN FASHION IS WEIRD, BUT I DON'T REALLY MIND IT." They both changed and John turned back to the now changed Karkat. The troll was fiddling with strings on the sweatshirt.

"Karkat, you look really, hot," John stared at Karkat in awe.

"DON'T… DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE THAT… "

"oh, you might also need this," he pulled a light gray beanie over Karkat's horns. "just in case…" Karkat pulled on the hat.

"IT FEELS REALLY STRANGE."

"i know, just wear it. i just don't want anything to happen. humans have never seen a troll before so… you know." Karkat sighed at him.

"YEAH, I UNDERSTAND."

"well, let's go!" John tugged Karkat into his car. Karkat hesitantly got into the vehicle. The car soon arrived at the mall at John got out with Karkat and pulled him to the entrance.

"WHAT IS THIS GIANT BUILDING?" Karkat asked, staring up.

"hehe, it's the mall. just come inside!" They entered the automatically opening doors, which thoroughly surprised the troll. Inside, Karkat stared at the masses of people walking in and out of stores holding bags.

"HOW CAN YOU FIND THIS ENJOYABLE, WHY ARE THERE SO MANY HUMANS?"

"just ignore them all. just focus on us!" John giggled and winked. "it's fun, just cooperate!" Karkat pouted and nodded. As they walked about, the troll glared at each of the display windows in confusion. He'd occasionally stop at a display to inquire to John about some strange human items. They shortly stopped in front of a store that sold many random knickknacks. "hey, let's go in here!" John grabbed his lover's hand, tugging him into the shop. The shelves were riddled with random items that didn't belong anywhere else, and as they passed a shelf with stuffed toys, a huge stuffed cat with big "ugu" cute eyes fell on top of Karkat's head.

"WHAT THE…" he held the stuffed toy in front him. John turned to face Karkat and held in a laugh.

"Karkat, do you… hehe… like that?"

"WHAT? NO! THIS MAGGOT JUST FELL ON ME!" He blushed, and threw the cat to the side.  
"hey, no need to hurt it!" John giggled and they continued browsing. A section filled with random DVD and VHS movies caught Karkat's eye. He kneeled down and grabbed a DVD which looked rather interesting to him. John leaned over his shoulder. "The Notebook, eh? i've never seen it. want to buy it? we could watch it later! you should try a human romance movie anyway."

"YOU'D WATCH IT WITH ME?" Karkat mumbled.

"of course!" John smiled and he checked out at the counter before heading back into the mall. "oh um, I need to get something real quick! you can look around here for a bit, just don't wander off too far!" John ran off to somewhere Karkat didn't bother to see. He turned to a human clothing store.

"I GUESS IT WOULD HURT TO LOOK AROUND," Karkat entered the human store and casually looked about. "HUMAN CLOTHES ARE SO STRANGE." He mumbled to himself and continued browsing aimlessly.

"Hey punk!" Karkat rotated his head to meet eyes with the voice that called out.

"ME?" He was staring at a tall but younger looking kid. He couldn't be too much older than himself. He was wearing a big red t-shirt, jeans that clearly needed to be pulled up and a crooked baseball cap. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Although just the sight of this filth made him want to slit someone's throat, Karkat attempted keeping his cool for John's sake.

"You look freaking weird. What's up with all the gray face paint you got there?" He smirked and tried to rub off this "paint".

"Yeah, what's up with it?" A kid looking almost no different from this douche echoed him.

"THIS IS MY NATURAL SKIN COLOR, THANK YOU FOR NOTICING IT." Karkat batted away the jerk's hand.

"Ew!" The pair laughed. "What the heck? That's disgusting!"

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SENSELESS NOOKSNIFFERS?" Karkat shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned towards them, smiling to show off his numerous sharp teeth. "I FIND YOU RATHER DISGUSTING AS WELL, AND UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO BREAK YOUR HUMAN BULGE OFF, I RECOMMEND YOU BACK OFF."

"Whoa there shorty," he remarked laughing, "you don't want to start a fight with us now do you?"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DO. I COULD EASILY RIP OUT EVERY HUMAN ORGAN IN THAT LIMP FLESH SACK OF YOURS AND CUT THEM INTO A THOUSAND PIECES THEN FEED THEM TO YOUR CORPSE." The idiots laughed, brushy off Karkat's threats which he meant all too well.

"Try us!" Karkat wound back his fist, preparing a punch that once it impacted, this dude would probably have the life knocked out of him. However, halfway through his swing, a familiar happy voice reached his ear.

"Kar…" John, who had just returned stopped in his tracks, "…kat."

"JOHN." Karkat let his arms fall to his limp at his sides. "JOHN, I'M SORRY I UH…" John grabbed Karkat's wrist.

"Karkat, come on let's just go." John didn't even look up. As they walked away, the rotten kid grabbed John's shoulder.

"Well now, John Egbert. Who would've thought my little prisoner would show his face in public again? It's only been a year!" John cringed. Could this be that crazy guy? "Why don't you come on back home with me? It'll be just like old time? Besides, nobody needs to get hurt, so just come with me."

"DON'T TOUCH HIM." Karkat grabbed his arm.

"Huh? Your still trying to act tough? Who are you anyway? John's pet?" The troll gripped his arm tightly.

"WHY DOES IT MATTER? NOTHING WILL MATTER ONCE YOU'RE DEAD ANYWAY." He dug him nails into this idiot's weak skin, drawing blood.

"What the?" He tried to pull away, but Karkat wasn't going to let go. He let his other fist fly, knocking the human into a clothes rack. His partner jumped toward Karkat, landing a punch on his cheek. Karkat stumbled back as he swung again. Karkat dodged and sent another solid blow to the stomach of the punk. The troll wiped off the candy red blood off his chin that was dripping from his mouth.

"Karkat!" John ran toward his lover dropping the bag he was holding. He grabbed the trolls hands who pulled away and knelt in front of John's ex. He had just regained consciousness as he began to throw punch after punch to his face. "Karkat stop!" John grabbed Karkat from behind and pulled him off the body. Two security guards had also arrived and pulled Karkat away from John.

"We're going to have to ask you two to leave now. He can't have any violence here." The other man helped the two punks. "Wait," he looked at John's ex. "Are you Tyler Blaine?" He stayed silent. "Cuff him. This man has three charges of sexual abuse on him. I don't even know why he's causing so much attention in public." Karkat heard the police man whisper, "idiot," before they were escorted from the mall. The police man left once they were back at John's car, letting them off with a warning, content with having one man arrested.

"Karkat… what were you thinking?!" John looked at him with slight anger in his eyes.

"JOHN I… I JUST COULDN'T STAND HIM. I COULDN'T WATCH HIM TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT… I…" Karkat was cut off by John pulling Karkat into an embrace.

"it's okay. i'm just glad you're okay."

"JOHN I…"

"it's okay… really. let's just go home. we can watch that movie, okay?" John looked up smiling.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GO HOME."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. All the characters and such belong to Andrew Hussie**

The human and troll couple returned home from the catastrophe at the shopping center. John ushered his matesprit back inside and looked at him with a startled countenance. "Karkat, you're bleeding again!" Karkat stepped back, putting his had up to his mouth. He quickly wiped away his red blood from his lips once more. "are you really okay? he hit you really hard!"

"YES, I'M FINE. I PROMISE. LOSING A LITTLE BLOOD HERE AND THERE WON'T KILL ME. I'VE BEEN THROUGH WORSE."

"I guess you're right… just I'm begging you, don't start anymore fights!"

"I'LL TRY, BUT I'M NOT GUARANTEEING ANYTHING. IF I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU, I WILL."

John blushes. "now come on, didn't you want to watch that movie with me?" The heir of breath pulls Karkat back onto the couch. He sets up the Notebook and steps out for a second. Seconds later, John comes back carrying a large, soft-looking blanket. Beaming, he drapes the blanket over the two of them. The play button is hit and John cuddles up to Karkat. He stares up into his troll eyes, manages out a little, "hehe," and turns back to the screen. Similarly, Karkat hesitantly cuddled up to his love. John giggles and the two carry on watching the movie.

About two hours later, the credits are rolling and John turns his head down to peer at Karkat who had streams of candy red running down his face. "Karkat! Are you okay? Your face is… bleeding!" Karkat quickly rubs his sleeve to wipe his eyes.

"NO YOU IDIOT… ALL OF A TROLL'S BODILY FLUIDS ARE THE COLOR OF THEIR BLOOD." Karkat turned away, frantically chafing the red tinted liquid from his cheeks, trying to cover up his traces of tears.

"Karkart, you were crying?"

"SHUT UP…" John smiled and pulled him close.

"so I guess you liked the movie?"

"IT WAS FINE, FOR A HUMAN MOVIE."

"but you cried! it must have pulled some heartstrings!"

"I ADMIT… IT DID MAKE ME QUITE EMOTIONAL, BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE THE MOVIE ANY GOOD. ALL MOVIES MADE BY YOUR RACE END UP BEING COLOSSAL TRAINWRECKS OF PRODUCTIONS. YOU HUMANS SHOULD REALLY CONSIDER LETTING ME BE A DIRECTOR, THEN MAYBE YOU COULD ACTUALLY PRODUCE DECENT FILMS. " Karkat looked up to John and rested his head against him. John ran his hand through the trolls hair, giggling. "whatever you say, expert movie guru." Karkat promptly clutched John's hand, and stood him up.

"LET'S GO TO YOUR ROOM, I WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING." John nodded, viewing Karkat's expression with a slight hint of discomfort. Karkat escorted his partner into John's bedroom and closed the door behind them, which wasn't necessary seeing how no one else was home. Karkat released his grip. "JOHN, COULD YOU TELL ME WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND THAT DOUCHEBAG EX OF YOURS? WHAT MADE YOU SO TERRIFIED OF HIM?" John's smiling face faded at this question being brought up. He was hoping to delay this conversation for as long as possible, but he knew he couldn't delay it forever. He sat he sat on his bed and gestured for the troll to join him.

"well i met him at school last year, he was really nice and a lot different from how he is now, or so i thought. we became pretty close and he asked me out. at the time, I was still kind of, well, sad from not having been able to tell you my feelings." John slightly blushed before continuing. "but I said yes, just kind of pitying him since it seemed like he really liked me. we 'went out' for some time, before he begun to change, or should I say, reveal his true self. he would barely ever let me leave his house or contact anyone. he'd trap me in his house for hours and come back drunk or stoned. he beat me a few times and…he…" John's fist clenched tightly, pulling his covers into a bundle in his clutch. He looked down and managed out a few more words, "and he uh… he…" Karkat leaned closer. "JOHN, WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" John gulped, "he wanted to 'do it' with me but I said no, and well he… uh… he…"John's eyes swelled with tears, "well he… raped me…" John murmured the last words.

"HE DID WHAT TO YOU? I'LL KIL THAT SON OF A…"

"Karkat it's okay." John looked at Karkat with teary eyes, "i eventually escaped and broke all of my connections with him. anyway, he's in jail now, it's okay now."

"IT'S NOT OKAY! HE SCARRED YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! AT LEAST NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WERE SO NERVOUS." John wrapped his arms around Karkat and rested his head on his chest.

"I…I was so scared Karkat."

"I'M SORRY JOHN." Karkat pulled back to stare at his eyes, "IF ONLY I HAD BEEN THERE…''

"no, karkat, it's not your fault. And, I love you, that is all that matters now." John slightly smiles and stares at his worried matesprit. Karkat, leans in close so their lips are centimeters apart but inches away, trying not to scare him further. At this, John frowns. "WHY ARE YOU FROWNING?"

"kiss me, you tease." Karkat grins and proceeds to do as he was told.


End file.
